Yu-gi-oh! Oneshots
by Rebekah96
Summary: Just a bunch of Yu-gi-oh! oneshots I have done and yes there's two oneshots that occur in Gx and in 5d's. Anyway I hope you enjoy them.
1. Oneshot 1: Yami Yugi

**Oneshot 1: Yami Yugi**

 **Andrea's POV**  
Hello everyone my name is Andrea Vuckovic. I'm a 17 year old now living in Domino City, Japan. I moved from another country because I was forced out of my will by my parents. I didn't want to leave at first because I would leave all my friends I made there but they wouldn't miss me, though. Why? Well because they weren't true friends those people were either partners in projects or just wanting assistance.

So in the end I was happy that I was leaving. Not even any of the teacher would miss me, yet I was one of their best students. Don't ask me why they wouldn't miss me. I'm just confused as you are but that's beside the point.

I was finally in this new City and I have to say it look like a nice place to live. The people were all in different places at different time. It was cool even the people who help us move into our new home were really kind especially the men. They weren't going to let women do anything because they were fearful of us getting hurt which I thought was really sweet so I told them thank-you.

Also I'm a kind, honest, and a really brave person. There was nothing I wouldn't do for my friends if I had any. Not only that I would be loyal to them. I'm that kind of girl not to turn my back on someone my life is all about helping and caring.

Once everything was done, I told the men thank-you one more time and they nodded just the same. I then went to my new room and got ready for bed. Oh, I forgot to mention one thing since I'm new here I'm going to the local high school and the first day is tomorrow. Because it's the first day tomorrow my parents got me the uniform so I didn't have to get it the next day.

 **~The next day~**  
I got up and then grab the uniform that was hanging in my closet. I changed into and then grabbed my school bag that was on my little desk. I walk out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door but before I left my mother called me.

"Andrea you're actually late for school" she said.

When she said that I ran out the door and into the streets. I ran as fast as I could I didn't want to be late but I was. I past many people but then I saw a man coming in my view just walking and he was in my path.

"Please move out of the way" I yelled to him!

It was too late though and I bumped into him. I send him to the floor and I felt so bad that I help him.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright" I ask?

"Yes I'm fine. No it's quite alright you didn't mean to" he said.

"That's good. The name is Andrea by the way Andrea Vuckovic" I introduced myself to him.

"Nice to meet you Andrea. My name is Yami Mutou. Why the rush though" he ask?

"I'm late for school and I didn't want to get more punish than I already am" I told him.

Yami then started to laugh and then brought a schedule from his bag. "Look Andrea see this. (I look). This is the time for school and we still have a couple a minutes" Yami told you.

"Oh, I see" I simply said.

After that we started walking together. I still felt from before but Yami told me not to worry about. He was a sweet guy and when I talked with him I felt so comfortable, that I could tell him all my feelings. So I did. I told him everything about me and he for him.

He had a younger brother named Yugi and had lot of friends. He told me when we get to school that he'll introduce me. I was a little afraid, what they like me? Then he heard me and told me that they would love me. I just smiled at him.

 **Yami's POV**  
Andrea just smiled at me when I told her that my friends would love her. When I saw that smile it made me heart fly. That smile was so beautiful. This girl was made to hold a smile and I promise you it won't turn upside down, that's for sure. I will make sure Andrea keeps smiling, I won't let anyone make her sad or have tears for that matter.

We finally get to school and as I do so, I was tackle by my brother.

"Yami? What took you so long" ask Yugi?

I patted his head, "Sorry Yugi. Took longer than excepted."

"It's ok. How who is this *points to Andrea*. Is she your girlfriend" said Yugi.

I started to blush and what I didn't know was that Andrea was blushing too.

"N….No it's not like that. I met her when coming to school. Andrea is just a friend" I said. However when I said those words it hurt to say them. My chest started to hurt but it went away when Andrea said the same thing. 'Why did my chest hurt' I thought?

Yugi then rolled his eyes not being convinced but in the end accepted it. He then introduced himself to Andrea and she gave him the same greeting.

Then we started to walk again to our first class. Andrea's light brown hair swayed in the wind. One thing I love about Andrea is her brown eyes and her personality. These are the exact things I look for in a girl and Andrea past all the tests.

When we get to our classroom, my friends all gave me hugs. I then introduce Andrea to them.

"Andrea these are my friends. Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and his brother Bakura" I said.

They went to her and said hello except for Bakura he's not in the kind of thing just like Kaiba. All the same Andrea had a smile on her face, a true smile and I was happy.

I never felt like this with anyone before I know I just meet her but I can't help but feel something. Like I'm supposed to know her or something but I know my past, I know everything there is about myself but then why do I feel this way.

The class then got started thus beginning the first day of school.

 **A couple of weeks later**

It's been at least 10 weeks since school started my friendship with Andrea just keep growing to the point where I don't want to be friends I want to be something more. So I told Andrea during lunch we go to the museum together and there is where I'll tell her.

 **Andrea's POV**  
Finally it was lunch time and I was going with Yami to the museum. He ask before school even started but I said yes. I develop on crush Yami. I love him and don't want to be friends anymore but he doesn't like me though he only see me as a friend.

Nothing bad has happen to me. I thought for sure Bakura what do something but I think my guardian angel gave him death glares if he tried to do anything to me. I know who my guardian angel is he told me so himself. Yami didn't have to do that but he said "there is nothing I won't do for you."

I wanted to give him a hug but he left after he said that. I saw Yami in the corner of my eye and waved him over to show that I was ready. He then took me to the museum and went to the Egyptian exhibit.

I was like a little kid in this place. I never seen anything like and Yami's face held a smile the entire time. I didn't want to leave that place but we had to because the place was closing.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by Yami to somewhere. He then suddenly stopped and told me to close my eyes. I didn't question him, I just did what I was told. He then grabbed my hand and started to wake.  
"Yami, where are we going" I ask?

"You'll see just don't open your eyes" said Yami.

"Ok" I simply said.

He just kept going and finally he stop. He let's go of my hand and came behind me. I felt his hands come on my face. Then I felt his breath near my neck and when I felt that my face started to become heated.

" _Hope you like this Andrea. I did this for you_ " Yami whispered in my ear.

He then removed his hands and that's when I open my eyes. I saw a beautiful rose garden filled with red roses. In the middle though caught my eye. There was a blanket and a basket was on top. It most likely had some food in. however around the blanket was rose's bushes and it form a shape.

The shape almost look like a heart but it could be all in my head. I remember what he said. I turned to him in shock.

"Y…You d….did this for m…..me" I ask?

"Yes I did" said Yami.

He then grabbed my hand and brought me there. It was wonderful. We eat and talk about random things. Then we sat around after we were done.

"Why did you do this for me" I couldn't help but ask?

"Andrea" he started and look at me and took my hand, "Because I love you."

He leaned forward and kiss me on the lips. I was shocked at first but eventually my eyes closed and I kissed back. It was sweet and gentle, he was being a true gentlemen to me. I put my hands around his neck with arms went around my waist and brought me close. He then pulled apart and put his forehead onto mine.

"Will you do my honor of becoming my girlfriend" ask Yami?

"Yes" I kissed back again.

For the remaining hours. Me and Yami laid on the blanket watching the stars. My head was on his chest and his arm was around me. Finally we both fell asleep there and let's just say our dreams were a juicy one.

From then on I was his girlfriend. He loved no other.

"I love you Andrea" said Yami.

"I love you too, Yami" I said. Then we kissed sealing the deal.


	2. Oneshot 2: Yami Yugi

**Oneshot 2: Yami Yugi**

It was a day like any other in Domino City, Japan. The sky was blue, birds were chirping, and people were going to work. At least some of them. The only people who didn't work was all the kids. Yes, some of them did and some of them didn't. One groups of friends didn't. This was Yugi's gang.

Yes, they were a lively bunch. Yami finally having his own body and memories. Yugi of course the king of games. Joey is just being Joey. Tristan and Duke fighting over, who gets to date Joey's sister Serenity. Téa finally going to her dream of dancing in New York, however she wasn't leaving until next Monday.

There was a friend however and Yami has always like her. Not that kind of like, no. The kind of like, to the point you love them. This friend or girl we should say is named Anabeth. However she goes by Ana, to Yami, she's perfect. The gang knows about her back story but they don't bring it up because they know it was tough for her. Ana lives with her rich uncle here in Domino City and she lives very close to Seto Kaiba.

Because Yugi is Yami's reincarnation, he knows about this crush. So Yugi decided to throw a party at their home and invite everyone of his friends, including Ana. So he went to everyone's house without Yami knowing and of course they said yes especially Ana. The party was until tomorrow so everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep thus the next day began.

~The next day~  
Ana was currently getting up from her bed and then went to her mirror. What she saw was her dirty blond hair that only goes down just below her shoulders. And her beautiful blue eyes that most likely will catch the eye of anyone but it only caught the eye of Yami. She also liked Yami as well, it been sometime since she had the crush and it's high time she did something about it. So when Yugi came to her yesterday with an invite to party, it was the perfect plan to confess her feelings.

So Ana went to her closet and grabbed a black shirt with the word 'Yu-gi-oh' across the chest. Her jeans were already on the bed and her black tennis shoes on the floor of the closet. After she changed into her clothes. She then told her uncle goodbye and then walk to Yugi's place.

Meanwhile at Yugi's place everyone was coming in. Joey, Tristan, Téa, Serenity, Duke, Ryou, (surprisingly) Bakura, and Mai. Mai knew about Ana's feelings because she told her herself. Mai was determined to bring the two together and she had a plan on one of the games the play is spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven. Since everyone was here except one person they just sat and talked.

Finally the door open and in came Ana. Also by this time Yami was up there because he was helping his grandfather with something before he could join. When he saw Ana, Yami froze. He could feel his heart racing and beating faster than it originally was. But he calmed himself because he wanted to have a good time, a party with friends was something he needed.

After a couple of minutes of the party going Mai finally called for games. With her it can be anything.

"We are going to play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven." Mai told everyone and so all of them formed a circle.

The funny thing was Yami was sitting across from Ana, perfect just wanting Mai excepting them to. She then grabbed an empty bottle from the kitchen and then came back. She placed it on the ground and since this was her game she can choice who can go first, her eyes were set on Ana.

"Ana. Why don't you go first dear?" Mai said and patting her on the back.

"Me! Alright if you say so." Ana then twisted the bottle, sending it into a spin. Soon it starts to slow down and Ana could feel her heart race when it lands on Yami. When Yami saw this, he couldn't help but blush. Out of all the chances so could have got she got him.

"Looks like you get Yami." Mai smiled and secretly Yugi was smiling too. She grabbed the both of them and dragged them to the closet. "Seven minutes."

They were forced in and Ana crashed against Yami and they fell to the ground. It was quite dark in there so they couldn't see the blushes on each other faces. Ana quickly got off and shook her head.

"Ana" Yami started. "Are you ok?" He was so concerned about her well being than his.

"Oh no I'm fine" Ana said.

Then an awkward silence. However since Yami could see a little better he moved toward her. He knelt down because Ana was sitting. Yami caressed her cheek and Ana looked at him. "Yami I have something to tell you and I..." Before she could even finish Yami's lips were on hers.

At first she was shock but then she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Yami then parted from her and placed his forehead on her head and smiled at her. "I love you Ana, I have always like you and there's no one I really be with."

"R-Really because I was going to say I love you too Yami." Ana said.

Mai was near the door and could hear more kissing after that, she just smiled. It worked too well but there were boyfriend and girlfriend now. When she opened the door. Ana was blushing, and so was Yami but they came out holding hands. And from that day forth, they have been together ever since. Their relationship is a strong one, looking out for the other. The both of them never felt so happy.


	3. Oneshot 3: Abridged Yami Yugi

**Oneshot 3: Abridged Yami Yugi**

The real world. This is where all of this began. All the anime's and whatever you can think of. Andrea a simple girl who lives on her own because her parents died in a car crash. She was nothing special except liking the abridged version of Yu-gi-oh! Yes it was funny.

The creator did an awesome job. Whatever he did it made her watch it every day. Yami was always her favorite. There was something about him that she like. Over the course of the years she had crush on him but alas, he's only a character in a make believe world. She had no real friends. Everyone thought she was strange for liking this anime.

Where she comes from they call it a cartoon and it's not even that. Seriously it's an anime, come on people get it right. Also none of them know what the show of Yu-gi-oh really is. And Andrea feel left out and the only time she can be herself is at home. Not even that her family doesn't even like that show, so she watches it in secret.

Andrea was a normal who was really smart and knew her stuff. Actually she could tell anything you wanted about the Yu-gi-oh! world. That's how good she was. She was also really brave. She wasn't afraid of anything except maybe losing someone she cared about but that's not possible though for he wasn't real. Andrea was honest and never told a lie to anyone except her family. She had to because she was watching the anime in secret and had to tell her mom when she came that Andrea was watching something else.

Oh had she was gone from this work. Andrea wished she could be with Yami, her one true love. He wouldn't judge her, oh no, he would make her feel like a queen. What she didn't know was that the Gods of Egypt had a fated plan for her and Yami. They both didn't know. Everyone may think it's not real when in fact it is.

Yami knows who Andrea is. That's the one person who watches this the most and even though this is the abridged version, he couldn't help but blush at some words. Oh yes, he loved this girl but he's never met her but he didn't know a fated day would come. He would see the one person he fell for. Not only that but they were in Battle City. It was the tournament but right now Yami and everyone else was taking a break.

This was the episode after Yami got Joey's red-eyes back and Joey told him to keep it.

~ **Fated day~**  
Andrea was in her room again and her laptop was on and she was watching Yu-gi-oh! abridged. Then suddenly a light came from the laptop and the light got to bright to where Andrea had to close her eyes.

"What the heck is going on?" Soon enough the light encircled her and wrapped her up and off she went to the world she longed to be in for 17 long years.

Meanwhile when this was going on in the real world, Yami just like yesterday was again resting for the battle's he faced so far. Yugi, who was in his spirit form look at the Pharaoh. There was a look in Yami's eyes and couldn't put his finger on it.

"Pharaoh there's something on your mind today, this isn't like you?" Yugi asked.

"What!? There's nothing on my mind I just hope one day I can see Andrea one day. She should be on soon." Yami said.

Yugi looked at his companion, he's never act like this before. His knowing smile grew into a smirk. "You like her don't you."

Yami turned to him and his eyes widen. Did Yugi find him out, was he easy to read? "N-No Yugi my only love is children card games." However Yami was lying, of course he was because he was the Pharaoh and he should never fell this way but he did. This girl who he could hear and actually see made him this way and he won't deny that he does love her.

Then all of sudden a bright light came from the sky and a girl with light brown hair was falling to the ground and to make matter worse, she landed on Yami. The girl open her eyes and stared at the person beneath her and blush. She got up real quick and said sorry to him. Yami looked at the girl and recognize her immediately.

"Andrea?" Yami said quietly.

Andrea turned to man she thought was fake. "Yes that's me."

Yami couldn't contain himself and ran to her and hugged her. She immediately hugged back because why wouldn't she. Yami held her in his arms and just couldn't let go. "Your the girl who's been watching me and now I'm able to meet you. This is a dream come true. I can't believe this." For some who was supposed to act funny and serious was not doing it now.

"What are you saying Yami? You've been watching me because that can't it should be the other way around." Andrea said.

"Well it is, it's just...never mind I said anything. The other thing now is that I have you in my arms." Yami said while blushing.

Andrea blush, to hear these words come from his mouth was a dream come true. "Also there's another thing." Yami started again and then he separated just a little to look in her eyes. Her brown eyes were looking at him curious, just what was he going to do. However the next thing she knew was that his lips were on hers. Andrea eyes widen from this but eventually closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were around her waist trying the bring the girl he loved closer. Yami poured everything into this kiss, passion and love.

Finally then air became too great and both of them parted. Yami gazed loving into her eyes. "For quite some time ever since you began to watch, I grown a crush on you to the point that I love you. To have you her with me, it's a miracle. I would never though I would see you. And don't deny you have feelings because I know you do."

Andrea was shock but ever since that day, Yami and her were boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course Yami would joke about being in love with children cards game. Andrea knew better and pretend to be jealous only to receive a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Andrea" Yami said softly to her.

"I love you too Yami." Then they kiss to seal the deal.


	4. Oneshot 4: Pharaoh Atem

**Oneshot 4: Pharaoh Atem**

It was a rainy and stormy night. In one of the homes in the city, some of the lights were still working correctly. It was 10:00 at night and one of the rooms of all the houses, a single light was shown. This light was from the television and it was the room of a teenager girl. The girl finally turned it off because it was the end of the episode she was watching.

This brown hair girl closed her curtains and laid on her bed and then went to sleep. The show she was watching was one of her all time favorites. Actually to her it wasn't a show it was life. Andrea, this was her name and the show she watched was known as the anime of Yu-gi-oh! Her dreams were filled her favorite character, Atem.

She just finished season 4 and was now started season 5. This season was more about Atem finding his memories as the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. He was already there and he was without his friends and his light side, Yugi. He didn't even know his friends were here. However there was a piece of his heart that was still missing and this piece was love. He never felt it and was curious on what it felt like to be in love with someone.

Suddenly a big thunder crash was heard through the real world and a lightning strike was seen and hit the television screen in Andrea's room. The machine turned on and the next episode of the anime was already being shown. Atem who in his world, stared at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. He knew his name, because this was the episode before all his friends left to back to the modern world from Ancient Egypt. As Atem was talking with Seto and was about to disappear, a bright light filled the sky and the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow it's bright yellow.

Then poof, Atem was gone. He was then standing in the room of this strange place. He looked around the vast room and his eyes laid on the brown hair girl sleeping in the bed. His terrified expression was turned into a small smile. He walked to the girl and caressed her cheek. Atem then turned to the screen to see his friends and that's when he knew that he wasn't a real person, he was fake. The only question remain though, what was he doing in this world if he was fake?

 **~The next day~**  
The next morning Andrea woke up to find a familiar spiky hair person. The one and only Pharaoh Atem was standing in her room. She stared for a couple of second before screaming.

"What are you doing in my room?" She went to the back of her bed, making to stay away from the person who looks like her crush.

"I don't know why to be honest. I came from that television and from the show that was just being aired, I guess, I don't know." Atem told her truthfully.

Andrea looked at him for a minute and then believed him. "Okay I believe you but Atem don't you need to go back."

His went eyes were wide because this girl knew his name, then again he was fake after all and by the expression when she woke up explained it all, she knew him. His name, his personality, his likes and dislikes, and anything at all with that expression alone. Atem then could again only looked at her and answer truthfully.

"I do need to go back but it's just...I don't know how."

"I'll help you get back. There must be a reason why you came here or else you would be world and finally be at peace." Andrea said and smiled at him.

Atem only nodded at her, he was confused about the last part of 'be at peace' but he just shook the thought and smiled back. Maybe there was a reason why he was with this girl and maybe just maybe the hole in his heart, that was missing, will be filled. However when Atem saw her smile, it made his heart beat faster than it normally did. He once again tried to figure out this feeling and could be possible he was...in love? NO! That can't be the reason, he just met the girl.

At this moment Victoria, the sister of Andrea came into the room. She started to giggle and looked at her sister. She heard this entire conversation from outside the door. Her attention then turned to Atem. "You might want to be careful around here. There are multiple girls who love you or more importantly, crazily love you. We call those girls fangirls. Stay away from them."

After that little speech, she left the room and told her mother and father but they didn't mind at all. For her parents knew that Andrea wasn't really from this world, so now it was only a matter of time.

 **~A couple of months later~**  
Andrea smiled at that one memory of when she first met him and he was being her best friend. He never left her home for the fear someone will recognize him and then force him to leave. No Atem didn't want that because he actually loved this family, he loved the parents, he loved the sister, but the one person who stole his heart is none other than Andrea. Just thinking about that girl made Atem blush and smile.

Not only were the best friends but they were close best friends, because of the this Atem has gone on the brown eyed girl who saw that night when he first came to this world. Finally after all this time he felt the emotion of love and he also knew why he was in this world. It was fate that these two were supposed to meet because this was the girl the God of Egypt chose for his queen.

Within the last months, weeks, and days Atem still hadn't found a way to go home. Andrea search everywhere on the internet but nothing, they came up blank. Atem sighed, he'll go home but was it possible to bring someone in this world with him. There was one thing he knew for sure, he would not leave this world until Andrea came with him.

Just like before a storm was going on. Andrea was in her room with Atem, who was also on the bed, watching the television screen. The show of Yu-gi-oh! was on just like before and Atem could only stare at the screen.

"Andrea how would you feel if I left." Atem closed his mouth after he said that, he didn't know where that question came from and he just looked at her in the eyes he fell in love with.

Andrea thought for a moment and said truthfully, "I would feel sad Atem. Your one of the closest friend I have ever had but I would cry too because there was one thing I left out about myself. I left it out because I thought you would think I was a fangirl but no I'm not. Atem I really love you and I would feel lonely without you."

Atem without realizing it, hugged her. "It's okay Andrea. I would never think that because I got to know you and your entire family. Not only that but I love you too." Without another word, his lips crashed onto hers.

Andrea was shock for a moment before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. And as they were kissing, a big light was shown through the room and soon or later, Atem was back home. When the both of them parted and there foreheads touching, was at the episode left from. Everyone around them cleared there throats and laughed at the couple blushing.

Ever since that day Atem got his own body and of course recovered all his memories, including the ones of his queen that he didn't know he had. He was happy though that his queen was Andrea and he would ask for no one else because he didn't want anyone else. He lived in his own house with his girlfriend and Atem plans to keep it that way. He will loved Andrea and he hopes just like in the past, she will be his wife again.

'We'll always be together.'


	5. Oneshot 5: Yusei Fudo

**Oneshot 5: Yusei Fudo**

It was just another day in New Domino City and Night, not the evening, but a girl with long curly brown hair. She was walking in one of the streets when there were no lights but if another person ever walked that same street, they could see her emerald green eyes shine in the moonlight. However there was a person was walking on this same street but he was a drunk who came from a bar. As you can imagine someone like him, seeing someone like her is what we can say, bad news.

However at this time before Night could turn around to see if anyone was behind her, the girl was already pin to the wall. The drunk man just look at her and lick his lips, "Your a pretty one~" he said. Night could easily smell that he was drunk, just by his eyes and breath. However when he said pretty and the way he said it, made shivers go down her spine.

Night could only close her and prepare herself of what 'could' happen next. The only thought that went in her head was, 'I thought I would do this with someone I love.' But after this, the thought would be dead and long gone. After waiting for awhile nothing happen, nothing at all. She felt no hands on her breasts or any lips on her neck. And when she opened her eyes, well she couldn't believe what she saw.

It was none other than her best friend Yusei Fudo and why was this a big deal, well because he has been gone for almost to long and to Night it felt like ages. Not only that but she has always had a crush on him, even before he left. To see him here was like a dream come true, in all her life, she thought she would never see her best friend again.

After he was done, Yusei stared coldly at the man. "And I advise you to think twice before ever laying a finger on her again." The man nodded and ran away, as fast as he could. Needless to say Yusei was pissed. When he turned around and saw Night, all the expression of him ever being angry was gone. His facial expression turned into a soft and gentle one.

He walked to Night and brought her into a hug, "Are you okay Night?"

"I'm fine Yusei before we go any further. Where have you been? I'd been worried sick about you!" Night screamed at him.

Yusei chuckled. "Sorry I had to take care of a few things but now I'm back and back for good."

"Good because I don't want you to leave." Night said truthfully.

Yusei pulled away from her and looked at her eyes. "Oh Night, I never got to tell you this but I love you. I love you more than any other girl on this planet and to tell you the truth, I missed more than life itself when I left."

Night could feel her heart start to beat faster and faster with every word spoken until she lost it. And what does the lost mean, well she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him on the lips. And Yusei, his eyes went in shock from this action but after awhile he closed his eyes and kissed her back. However in a few minutes Night released her grip, so she can wrapped her arms around his neck. Also Yusei was doing the same with his arms except they went around her waist, and he can bring her closer.

Finally the two of them parted and Yusei's forehead was on Night's. "I should have done that a long time ago before you left." Night said mostly to herself but she said to where Yusei could hear.

Yusei just chuckled and picked her up, "You know since we both confessed. You most likely going to say yes if I ask you to be my girlfriend, right?" "Of course Yusei!" Night exclaimed as she held on tightly.

"Yeah I thought so, so my love, I'll shall take you away from here and you come live me." Yusei said.

Night just giggled and this was a start of a relationship that could never be broken by anymore.


	6. Oneshot 6: Jaden Yuki

**Oneshot 6: Jaden Yuki**

Cece had just gotten out of a relationship. She wasn't the one who broke up with her it was her now Ex. She didn't why he broke up with her but he did so she was crying in the forest area of Duel Academy. Jaden a long time friend decided to go off in the forest to skip class, he didn't care about, he only like the dueling portion. He heard crying and check out the source and it made his eyes go wide. His good friend Cece was crying. Jaden comforted her. Not only did he do that but he held her in his arms and told her it would be alright.

After a few minute they leave to go to the Slifer dorm. She's helping Jaden study for a test in a library as a thank you.

 **Gets a flashback of how they first met**  
He complements her after seeing her in the dorm for the first time.

 **Author's POV**  
They go back to studying then Alexis shows up and starts talking to both of them. Alexis become jelaousy and started to insult and argue with lost her control and punch Cece hard and Cece fell unconscious. She fell on the rock so she lost a lot blood. Cece in coma 1 week and become every day weaker . Doctor said to Jaden that she probably won't survive because she lost a lot become really sad and cry.

Jaden said he will give his blood to Cece even that mean he risk his life. Doctor do what Jaden said. Jaden fell in coma while Cece wake up.

She blame herself for that. After two days Cece think that Jaden won't kiss him and start to go towards wake up in that moment and call said that nothing wouldn't separate them. Cece starts thinking of the chances of Alexis and Jaden being together even though Cece developed a crush on him.

She started getting dizzy and fell off her chair fainting. She woke up in the nurse office seeing Jaden sleeping by her bed. The nurse comes in waking him up and telling them that they could go. Jaden walks Cece to their dorm. Cece says that she wants to stay outside and watch the sunset

Jaden stays with her.

After a few moments of silence Cece started thinking about her Ex's and was worrying if she was becoming a bad person. Jaden notices that Cece's crying so he asks her what's wrong. She says nothing at first and puts up a fake smile but Jaden keeps on asking. Cece tells him that she's worrying if she's a bad person since her ex's broke up with her.

Jaden starts comforting her again. Cece asks why he's so nice to her and why he cares so much. Jaden asks her to close her eyes and when she does Jaden kisses her and she kisses back. After the pull apart the sun went down and it was night time with the moon and stars shining down on them.

Jaden confesses that he's been in love with her for a while.

Cece says that she loves him too then says that she thought that Jaden liked Alexis and that she liked him back. He tells her that he used to like her but when he met Cece he fell for her. Cece smiles and kisses him then they watch the night sky together.

Jaden wraps his arm around her and Cece leans her head on his shoulder. They both think to themselves "This is the start of a new, beautiful, and long relationship".

 **A/n: I'm sorry if this is short and not my best works but this was literally written out for me. This was specific on how the person that requested wanting it so I didn't want to change anything, sorry**


End file.
